Don't ever change
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: Takes place at Hong Kong's return and slightly after World war II. People changes and Hong Kong is perfectly fine with it, however, there is only one person he doesn't want to change. Hong KongxSouth Korea


A HongKongxSouthKorea pairing! This is actually for the pairing community though. Take note that this fic doesn't include South Korea having independence and takes place a wee bit after World war II so this fic's history is mostly fake.

**I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

* * *

The reunion between the five siblings didn't go as well as expected. Japan wasn't there, Taiwan was brooding about Japan, South Korea wouldn't stop bugging China, China was depressed and Hong Kong has yet to arrive. A reunion doesn't look like a reunion. The party, however, got livelier when Hong Kong arrived started by South Korea no doubt.

"UWAAAAAH!" South Korea scrambled as far away from the door and into China's lap.

"What's wrong, aru?" China asked South Korea before looking up at Hong Kong causing him to freeze in shock. Taiwan followed in suit and received the same effect. Hong Kong, well, he was as speechless as always.

"Waaaaah! There's something on Hong Kong's forehead!" South Korea cried. Hong Kong blinked before moving up a hand to touch his eyebrows in question. "Nooooo! He touched them!" South Korea wailed, afraid of whatever that is. He is still as small as Hong Kong though.

China takes a closer look. "Why are you wearing England's eyebrows, aru?"

"I didn't. He put a curse on me." Hong Kong replied emotionlessly.

"You mean those magic stuff he boasts about are real, aru?" China asked in shock. "Whatever it is, why haven't you shaved them off or something, aru?"

"I did try."

"And it didn't work, aru?" China blinked, trying to reassure the youngest in his arms that the eyebrows are not alive. Imagine his reaction when he sees England. "That England bastard really put a curse on you, aru." China growled.

Taiwan tried to stifle her laughter. "I-It looks nice…"

"It looks weeeeeeird." South Korea said.

"I know." Hong Kong said before sitting down.

China coughed, "No, it looks quite nice, aru." China said trying to prevent Hong Kong from going into depression, which he isn't by the way. "Could you help me take care of him, aru? I need to get the meal ready, aru." China handed South Korea to Hong Kong.

"Noooo, Aniki!" South Korea squirmed, reaching his arms out to China.

"I will be back soon, aru." China reassured with a smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

South Korea sniffed a little before looking up to his third oldest brother. He stared at his eyebrows, reaching up a hand to them and poked them. "…Strange things." South Korea remarked as he continued poking.

"Stop pestering Hong Kong." Taiwan chided.

South Korea stuck out a tongue at her. "You're just jealous that you don't get to poke them."

"I'm not and why would I want to poke eyebrows? Come on, you're disturbing Hong Kong and he just got back from his trip, let him rest." Taiwan said to South Korea before turning to Hong Kong. "Do you want some tea?"

Hong Kong nodded.

"Are they ticklish?" South Korea asked.

Hong Kong shrugged.

"Hmm, can they move?" South Korea asked.

Hong Kong shrugged.

"Can they talk?" South Korea asked.

Hong Kong shrugged again.

"…Eyebrows originate from me." South Korea beamed happily.

Hong Kong stared at him.

"And your breasts belongs to me." South Korea exclaimed, moving his hands up to grope Hong Kong's chest. Hong Kong blinked before his eyes widened a little teeny bit and dropped South Korea onto the floor. "Owwie."

"What happened to you?" Was the only thing Hong Kong asked.

"What do you mean?" South Korea asked innocently.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because your breasts belong to me." South Korea smiled.

Hong Kong gave him a look.

"That's what he does nowadays, aru. I've got no idea where he learnt that as well and it has been getting annoying, aru." China said from the kitchen. "And if you try to tell him that you don't have those, he won't listen, aru."

Hong Kong looked back at South Korea.

"Taiwan showed me some reeeeaaally interesting comics too." South Korea beamed, "She didn't say where she bought it but it has a looooot of nice pictures. Oh, and there is one whereby a lady wasn't wearing anything too and she was playing wrestling with a naked man."

So that's how he became so perverted. Hong Kong picked South Korea up. "You can't do that." Hong Kong said sternly yet lack of emotions.

"Why not?"

"It is wrong."

"No it isn't." South Korea huffed.

"It is." Hong Kong said firmly.

South Korea pouted and looked away. Hong Kong became even colder than usual and South Korea didn't like it. "Oh! I have been growing flowers at the garden, come with me." He didn't even give Hong Kong a chance to protest as South Korea dragged him to the flowerbeds.

"See, I managed to grow lots of roses of Sharon! One day they will be my national flower." South Korea boasted.

"Good for you."

"You're no fun." South Korea pouted.

"I was right, you never change." Hong Kong remarked.

South Korea frowned, "Change? Why would I change? Aniki, Taiwan and Japan changed and look what happen here. It's so quiet. And you've changed too, you've become more…colder and your eyebrows grew weirder." South Korea pointed out.

"It's not my choice."

"Whatever, and I hate changing." South Korea huffed.

"I guess it's a good thing then." Hong Kong remarked, putting a hand on South Korea's head. God knows what will happen to the house if it is filled with angst driven nations. At least South Korea would be there to lighten the mood no matter how annoying it might be. Perhaps when he becomes older…

-x-

A few years passed and Taiwan has already left for her independence and China had joined the Allied Powers to fight against Japan leaving only Hong Kong and South Korea tending the house. It's mostly quiet if you don't count South Korea's chattering.

"When is Aniki coming home? I really miss hiiiim." South Korea said, he had grown physically but mentally…nada.

"I don't know." Hong Kong replied, he has become more responsive although his responses are usually emotionless or deadpanned.

"And I was hoping to eat his cooking too." South Korea huffed, dropping on the floor. "Hong Kong, Hong Kong."

"What?"

"Just calling your name for fun."

Hong Kong sighed and turned to South Korea. "Don't you have to water your flowerbeds?"

"Done that."

"Then find something else to do then."

"Can I bother you?"

"No."

South Korea huffed, unwilling to give up. "I don't care. The house has been quieter ever since Taiwan and Aniki left too. I-It's as if we're breaking up! I-I don't want this." South Korea sniffed, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I am sure no one wants this too."

"Japan does! He started it."

"He changed." Hong Kong simply said.

"Is changing really that good? It brought a lot more depression instead." South Korea sighed sadly, "You've changed too…everyone only me, I haven't changed a bit. I don't want to change, I'm afraid to." South Korea admitted.

Hong Kong stared at him for a moment. "You don't have to. You are already good enough as you are now."

"So? I'm still upset." South Korea sighed, "Maybe if I change, I wouldn't be as I am now. Annoying and a baby."

"I don't want you to."

"Why?" South Korea asked in surprise, he didn't expect Hong Kong of all people to not want him to change. Hell, even China wished he would be more mature and serious. And he's damn sure everyone who knew him too.

Hong Kong pondered for a moment. "I like you the way you are now."

"But you said that I was annoying and constantly tries to shove me away." South Korea pointed out.

"It only happens when you go overboard."

South Korea smiled, "Okay then. I will remain as I am for you~" South Korea spread out his arms and fall on top of Hong Kong. The latter did nothing to push him off too, if it can make South Korea happy then so be it. A happy South Korea is better than a moody one.

Hong Kong only put a hand on his head. "Someday, maybe we will return to what we used to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

Hong Kong hesitated, "…Promise."

South Korea looked up, "Then it's good enough for me. I'll wait…with you." South Korea buried his face into Hong Kong's neck. Suddenly, Hong Kong flipped them over until he is the one hovering on top of South Korea. "Hong Kong, wha-?" He was interrupted when Hong Kong move up to kiss his forehead.

"Stay." Hong Kong said softly, "Forever."

"What's with the sudden-?" He was interrupted once again when Hong Kong kissed his nose. "Hong Kong…?"

"I love you, do you know that?" He said, straight to the point as always.

South Korea's eyes widened and blushed, "H-Hong Kong, I…never knew." South Korea lifted his head up a little to place a shy kiss on Hong Kong's cheek. "You should've told me before then we wouldn't have to wait until now." He teased shyly.

"You love me." Hong Kong concluded and this time, he leaned down a pressed his lips firmly onto South Korea's. Both of them didn't move, as they did not know what to do. They weren't experts in this area. France did try to teach them but China and England threw him out of their houses before he could utter a word. They are in their own happy, kissing world until…

"The war is finally over and we can finally have a reunion, aru!" China's cheerful voice spoke as the door opened and three shadows loomed over them. "AAAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUUUU?" China exclaimed when he took note of his youngest siblings kissing.

Japan's eyes widened a little as a pale blush formed on his cheek, he took out his camera and secretly took pictures like the yaoi fan he is. Taiwan merely stood there, mouth wide gaping like a fish. The both of them immediately broke the kiss due to lack of air mind you.

"Wh-What are the both of you doing, aru?" China asked frantically, "W-Why are the both of you on the floor…kissing, aru? Did you know that the both of you are siblings, aru? If you do then why did I just catch the both of you kissing, aru? The both of you are kissing right, aru?"

"…So?" Is the emotionless reply from Hong Kong while South Korea merely smiled.

And China went plop onto the floor.

"Ah, he appears to have fainted." Japan remarked.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
